kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
I know that at least Sora (Hayley Joel Osment) and Riku (David Gallagher) will have English voice acting. Since I assume they wouldn't do half a game in english and half in japanese (or even weirder, half in english and half in silence) I'm guessing they'll have to get someone to do the organization XIII members. I really liked the japanese voices for Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen. Hopefully they'll be okay. I would also enjoy the return of Billy Zane for Xehanort (or at least his sound clips from KH1) but considering he refused KH2, I don't really see it happening. Either way I'm buying this for sure. --Zephyrus11 00:54, 22 September 2008 (UTC) sorry xezion I am sorry ,I only wanted to have the information in one place,I mean to find all that links consume some serious time. I only wanted that people could find the information in one place. I am sorry T_T no prob, maybe I'll make the links easier to find some other time. Just ummm... try to spell my name right. But anyway, its all fine. XienZo 02:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Can I post this XienZo? Cards In this game you use the Cards for everything except for moving, jumping and open chest. World cards This game have 12 worlds. You need to use map cards to navigate in this worlds.You can get this Map Cards from enemys. List of World Cards: *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Monstro *Halloween Town *100 Acre Wood *Atlantica *Hollow Bastion *Neverland *Twilight Town *Destiny Islands Magic cards The Magic Cards are used to cast spells and call summons.You can combine magic cards to make more powerfull spells. List of magic cards: *Fire *Blizzard *Thunder *Aero *Gravity *Stop *Cure List of summons *Cloud *Bambi *Simba *Dumbo *Mushu *Genie *Tinker Bell Enemy cards The Enemy Cards are used almost all the time as power up to the character that use it. Attack Cards You need this Attack Cards to make physical damage.You can combine the Cards to do sleights america/europe? Does anyone know if you can play an American game on a European( slimline) PS2? I'm asking this because it isn't sure if RE:COM comes out in Europe.Kupo-dude 08:18, 20 October 2008 (UTC) you will have to get it modded, which allows the region lock to be open. - Zack fair 007 DamnitKupo-dude 12:13, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Who cares? USA sucks! ::why would u say that? Sure, im from canada, not US, but its stupid to say that. And Kupo-Dude, It will come out in europe. They said so. --Zack fair 007 19:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know a release date for this game in UK/Europe??? --Lexoj 09:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : It's April 17, 2009, by now 16:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : Do you think they'll make it for Australia too? - Sencilia I've heard something going around... And I haven't got the game in my possession yet to check myself(I'm getting it for Christmas, but I know my nana already bought it because she told me) so I thought I'd ask here to see if anyone could confirm this. I heard that there were ten bosses added, not just the two you have on the article, and one of them is Sephiroth(I wouldn't be surprised, really, but I just wanted to know if there was any truth to it before I got excited). Sweet Nightmare 05:34, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Alas, they have not, especially since they weren't in the Japanese version, and they possibly couldn't have added 10 bosses in that time. Furthermore, the plotline of CoM is really strict and you wouldn't be able to add any extra bosses anywhere. Especially Sephiroth. Don't worry, Zexion is good enough for 10 bosses, since he does clone himself. XienZo 05:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, just wanted to check. I'd heard lots of people claiming it was so, and since I don't have the game in my physical possession, I couldn't check the booklet for his voice. ((I looked on my booklet for KH1 to make sure his voice was listed, seeing as he's technically a 'secret' boss, in the fact that you don't know that he's the platinum cup until you're looking him in the face going 'oh sh*t...'. His voice was twelfth on the list. -.- Oh well, it would have been nice. As long as I get Axel and Zexy, I'm good! ^-^ Question It says in this page that you can get the extra Org. XIII cards with the US version of KH II. I've been playing the game for a while now and nothing has happened. Is it a New Game+ thing or just unbased info? 'Cause I really want those cards!!! XD Also, there might some extra space in the Card Index (it tells you all the cards you have, the % and a rank) for those new cards, so it might be true, still, I'd like some confirmation if possible. Leiber_Mage :Its in there. You have to use one of them rewards card or something in Sora's story after you beat R/R. It was like Key to treasure or riches or something like that. It also depends on the world; in Twilight Town you get Roxas's card. XienZo 01:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh! I get it, so, when I beat Riku's story, I use the Key to Rewards cards to get the new cards? Ok...I'll try it out and see how it goes, thanks! Leiber_Mage Confirmed =] After getting a game clear and saving it, then loading it (regardless of finishing R/R) you can check Twilight Town and maybe the other worlds Key to Rewards rooms. There will be two treasure boxes, one is the normal but special treasure and the other the Org. XIII extra (and duh, TT is Roxas). And apparently if you managed to get all requirements for a Key to Rewards door except the Gold Card, it'll be reset on count of the new treasure (i had the one in Twilight Town partially open, but when i came back I had to open it again...let's just say my green world cards took a dive). Hopefully this info will prove useful to you, the wiki and others. Leiber_Mage Cards Could whoever got the high quality CGI images of the various Keyblades get scans of the cards from Re:CoM? Especially since a lot of new cards we're added, we really need the larger, high-quality scans.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) 17th of April ?